Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Colin Entertainment film)
Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is an 2019 American-Britain-Australian live-action musical fantasy family film directed by TBA produced by Colin Lloyd Pendergast, Stephan Swaby, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller and TBA. Based on 1964 British children novel of same name by Roald Dahl and musical stage of the same name by David Greig and Marc Shaiman who also composing the movie. TBA. During in film production, it was giving the dedicated to Gene Wilder who role as Wonka in the 1971 film of the same name as he sadly pass away in August 29, 2016 as Colin Lloyd requested Warner Bros. Pictures to use Wilder sung of "''Pure Imagination''" from the movie in the end credits then Warner Bros. agreed which they give respect to everyone. Synopsis TBA. Plot TBA. Cast *TBA as Willy Wonka, the joyful candy man who lives in the factory that he make wonderful and unusual candies. *TBA as Charlie Bucket, an young special boy who lives with Mom, Dad, Grandpa Joe and three grandparents but they were very poor, he is the final five who found the Golden Ticket. *TBA as Grandpa Joe Bucket, the grandfather of Charlie and son of Mr. Bucket, he tells about his young adult age that he works on Wonka's Factory until it shut down from spies. *TBA as Augustus Gloop, an gluttonous boy who lived in Düsseldorf, Germany and he is the first five who found the Golden Ticket. *TBA as Veruca Salt, an demanding stingy brat girl who lived England and she is the second five who found the Golden Ticket. *TBA as Violet Beauregarde, an self-centered girl as he always chewing gum who lived in Miles City, Montana and she is the third five who found the Golden Ticket. *TBA as Mike Teevee, an boy who was so obsessed with television by watching western/gangster/horror programs who lived in Denver, Colorado and he is the fourth five who found the Golden Ticket. *TBA as Arthur Slugworth/Mr. Wilkinson, TBA. *TBA as Mrs. name is construction Bucket *TBA as Mr. name is construction Bucket *TBA as Mrs. name is construction Gloop *TBA as Mr. name is construction Gloop *TBA as Mr. Robert Salt *TBA as Mrs. Diane Salt *TBA as Mr. name is construction Beauregarde *TBA as Mrs. name is construction Beauregarde *TBA as Mr. name is construction Teavee *TBA as Mrs. name is construction Teavee *TBA as Grandma Georgina *TBA as Grandma Josephine *TBA as Grandpa George *TBA as TBA, TBA. Cameos *Peter Ostrum *Julie Dawn Cole *Denise Nickerson *Paris Themmen *Michael Bollner *Freddie Highmore *AnnaSophia Robb *Philip Wiegratz *Julia Winter *Jordan Fry Production Development In early 2017 it was been announced by CEO of Colin Entertainment, Ltd. is making an musical film based on ''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' including with the musical stage of the same name, later in December 16 as Colin Entertainment is joined with Village Roadshow Pictures instead of Screen Australia as Warner Bros. Pictures is accepted for making Charlie and the Chocolate Factory as Colin Lloyd along with Stephan Swaby joined for producing, later Phil Lord and Christopher Miller we're signing up for produce with Lord Miller Productions since they also written and direct CGI animated film The Sims Movie, Colin, Phil and Lord announced they would scheduled to release in 2019 for the 55th anniversary from novel's release. is under construction Casting It was began the auction for Willy Wonka role as it included: Nicolas Cage, Hugh Laurie, Ewan McGregor, Rowan Atkinson, Christopher Lloyd, Michael Palin, Adam Sandler, Benedict Cumberbatch, Hugh Grant and David Tennant, it also featured with Johnny Depp who also role as the same character in 2005 version, Douglas Hodge and Christian Borle also role as Wonka in the stage musicals. is under construction Filming is under construction Visual Effect is under construction Music is under construction Post Production Production is under construction Reception Box office office is under construction Critical response response is under construction Users response *''your Username and what's your response for this'' - ??/10 Rating This movie is rated PG by Motion Picture Association of America for the following reasons: TBA *TBA Release Theatrical release *TBA Home media *Digital HD **TBA *DVD and Blu-Ray **TBA DVD or Blu-Ray menu *Play *Scene Selection *#TBA *Set Up **Language ***TBA **Subtitle ***TBA *Special Selection **TBA Staff *Colin Lloyd Pendergast: The creator of this page, director, producer, story-lead, writer and poster creator. Languages *English - Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Japanese - *German - Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik *French - Charlie et la chocolaterie *Spanish - Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate *Russian - *Korean - *Swedish - Kalle och chokladfabriken *Hebrew - צ'רלי ומפעל השוקולד *Hawaiian - Charlie a me ka Hale Waikiko Copyright © 2019 Time Warner, Village Roadshow Pictures, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, Colin Entertainment, Ltd. and TBA All the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory characters and related are owned and created by Roald Dahl. All rights reserved. Gallery Trivia Category:2019 films Category:Musical films Category:Fantasy films Category:Family films Category:Colin Entertainment, Ltd. Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films based on novels Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Category:Live-action films Category:American films Category:British films Category:Australian films